A Tiger's Only Pride
by xWindScarGirlx
Summary: After Barnaby is rushed to the hospital, Kotetsu realised that he loved his Bunny more than anything in the world, even more than being a hero. But after a night of passion between the two heroes, Bunny becomes pregnant and can no longer fight. That leaves Wild Tiger partnerless...or does it? YAOI AND MPREG! TIGERxBUNNY PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bunny! Bunny?! Bunny don't tell me that you're still asleep!" Kotetsu had arrived at Barnaby's apartment just after eight o'clock expecting to go into town with him. He and Barnaby had had this whole thing planned out for at least three weeks and yet, Barnaby wasn't even answering his front door. Fortunately, Kotetsu had a key, so he was able to let himself into his partner's home. As soon as the door was opened, Kotetsu found his blond partner lying on the floor. "Bunny!" Kotetsu ran to Barnaby's side and pulled him up and close to his chest. "Bunny can you hear me? Are you alright?!" Kotetsu shook Barnaby gently but received no response. Kotetsu then realised that only his breathing could be heard, Barnaby's breathing was missing…Putting Barnaby down softly back on the floor, Kotetsu placed his head on Barnaby's chest. "No…oh God, Bunny no!" Pulling out his cell phone at the speed of light, Kotetsu dialled 119.

"Emergency Services, which service do you require?"

"I need an ambulance as quickly as possible please…!" Kotetsu was put through to the local hospital.

"What is the name of the patient please? And can you give all the specific details?" The woman on the other line sounded calm and relaxed, while Kotetsu felt just the opposite.

"Barnaby Brooks Jr., he lives in an apartment block on Glebe road in the south end of Sternbild City. His apartment is on the top floor, number 38. I have only just found him unconscious, not breathing and without a pulse. To my knowledge he hasn't suffered from any medical conditions and has not received any recent injuries and - oh God he's turning blue!" Indeed, Barnaby's face was going a dark turquoise from the lack of oxygen.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. I have sent an ambulance team your way and they should be with you at any minute, but for the moment, I need you to do exactly as I say. Tell me your name?" How the hell is this meant to help? Kotetsu thought to himself.

"My name is Kotetsu Kaburagi."

"Alright, Mr. Kaburagi. First, I need you to tilt, Mr. Brooks' head back to open his airway." Kotetsu did as the woman said; making sure to keep her on the other line. "Next, I want you to gently pinch Mr. Brooks' nose and take a deep breath." Kotetsu didn't need to be told what to do next, it was all common sense. Kotetsu could admit that he was a bit of a clown for his age, but he wasn't completely brain-dead. "I take it that you have started Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation, that's good. Now I need you to put one hand onto Mr. Brooks' chest and then interlock your other hand on top." Kotetsu knew what was coming; he knew that he had to do it to say Bunny's life…but he didn't want to. Kotetsu was scared of breaking one or two of Barnaby's ribs and maybe accidently piercing a lung. However, he got himself into position and was ready for the next instruction. Suddenly, the front door flew open and four Paramedics in white came flooding in.

"The Paramedics have arrived, thank you for your help, goodbye." Kotetsu got to his feet and one of the Paramedics, a female, tried to get him away for his partner as the defibrillators came into focus. "Oh God, Bunny! No please, I have to be with him!" As two Paramedics continued their attempts to resuscitate Barnaby, the female Paramedic and another, a male, tried to calm Kotetsu down.

"Charge to 300! CLEAR!" Barnaby's body convulsed from the shock of the defibrillator's charge. "No response, charge to 360! CLEAR!" Again, Barnaby's body shook.

"There's still no response…!"

"NO!" Kotetsu felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to get the two Paramedics off of him.

"ONE MORE TIME! CHARGE TO 460! CLEAR!" Barnaby's body convulsed but this time, he started to cough and gag. "We have a pulse! Mr. Brooks can you hear me, do you know where you are?"

"K-Ko-tet-su…!" Barnaby moaned as an oxygen mask went over his nose and mouth. The two Paramedics holding Kotetsu back finally let him go. Kotetsu ran to his partner's side as he was being lifted onto a stretcher. Barnaby weakly held up his hand for Kotetsu to take. He did and squeezed it tightly, tears still cascading down his face. "I-I'm s-so-rry…" Barnaby began coughing again.

"No Bunny, don't be, it's alright now…everything's gonna be okay, I promise…!" Kotetsu smiled at his partner and let his hand go as the Paramedics lifted the stretcher to transport Barnaby to the ambulance. Kotetsu following behind, sent Bunny a thumbs up and weakly, but surely, Bunny returned the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

Barnaby had been safely transported to the ambulance that had been parked outside his apartment block and was now waiting for his partner to join him. Kotetsu was speaking to the two Paramedics who had held him back during the panic with Barnaby.

"Don't worry about us, Mr. Kaburagi," The male said. "We'll follow behind." He pointed to a car ambulance parked a couple of meters away. Kotetsu gave him a thumbs up and went to join Barnaby in the ambulance. Shutting the doors behind him, Kotetsu sat on the bench by Barnaby's side and took his hand.

"K-Ko-tet-su…" Barnaby could only moan his partner's name. Kotetsu's heart nearly disintegrated at the sight of Bunny in the state that he was. He lent in close and began to stroke Barnaby's sweaty brow, fiddling with a few strands of his blond curly hair.

"I'm here, Bunny…I'll always be here, always…" A single tear ran down Barnaby's right cheek and Kotetsu caught it with one swipe of his forefinger. All seemed quiet until Barnaby began to cough and gasp. "Bunny!" Kotetsu jumped to his feet and quickly opened the window that gave him access to the driver's and passenger seat in the front of the ambulance. "Hey you've gotta stop this ambulance, Bun – I mean Barnaby can't breathe!" Suddenly the ambulance braked and Kotetsu's face went splat into the nearest wall. The back doors of the ambulance opened and the paramedic who'd used the defibrillator on Barnaby jumped in.

"Go!" The ambulance was back in motion and Kotetsu had to sit down because balance really wasn't his thing. The Paramedic removed Barnaby's oxygen mask and began Mouth to Mouth resuscitation. "Mr. Brooks I need you to try and calm down…!"

"How the hell can you calm down if you can't breathe?!" Kotetsu felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to close his eyes and hide.

Bunny hadn't breathed for over twenty minutes and was going turquoise again. They'd arrived at the hospital and Kotetsu was now waiting of Bunny outside of an operating theatre. Kotetsu put his hands together and prayed. 'Dear Lords and Ladies of the Heavens, I'm begging you, save Bunny! Please! I know that I'm not a big believer in religion and neither is Bunny, but if praying will help to save Bunny's life, then I'll continue to pray until the day you come and take me away…I love him and if he dies, then my life would not be worth living at all…so please, save him!' The light saying 'Operation' flicked off and the lead surgeon appeared. Kotetsu got up straight away. "Doctor, how is he?"

"The operation went well, he should be fine." Kotetsu collapsed in front of the man who'd saved Barnaby's life and cried tears of absolute joy.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kotetsu never left Bunny's side after the operation. Even after visiting hours he stayed with his unconscious partner for the entire night. Kotetsu fell asleep just before dawn, resting his head by Bunny's arm on the side of his bed.

Barnaby woke up to the gentle sound of snoring and looked down the length of his bed to see Kotetsu sleeping by his side. Being careful not to wake his snoozing partner, Barnaby removed Kotetsu's hat and stroked his head. 'You stayed with me…you kept your promise…thank You Kotetsu…' Kotetsu jerked, yawned and sat up to wipe he sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Kotetsu." Barnaby said softly, still resting against his pillows.

"Hmm…g'mornin' Bunny…" Barnaby giggled as he realised that Kotetsu wasn't fully awake yet. Kotetsu was about to leave the room for a reason and the stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head back to the blond who was lying awake in the hospital bed. "Oh my God…B-Bunny!" Kotetsu ran back to Barnaby's bedside and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ow Kotetsu! Please be careful…!" Kotetsu suddenly jumped back to give his partner some space.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I? Do you need anything?!" Barnaby smiled. He simply loved it when Kotetsu worried about him; however, the day previously had an exception.

"I…I'm sorry that I worried you, Kotetsu…" Kotetsu stopped having a fit about suddenly hugging/squeezing the life out if Barnaby and pulled up a chair to his partner's bedside. "I heard you though…you know; when the Paramedics were trying to revive me…you kept calling out to me didn't you?" Kotetsu nodded and Barnaby held out his arms. "Come here…" Kotetsu leaned in close and Barnaby hugged him tight. Suddenly, Barnaby felt Kotetsu shaking and heard him sniffling. Kotetsu was crying.

"Oh God, I'm so happy that you're alright…! Oh Bunny…!"


	3. Chapter 3

Barnaby's POV

Kotetsu had fallen asleep and I was resting when a nurse came in.

"You have visitors, Mr. Brooks, are you well enough to see them?" I nodded and put a finger to my lips.

"As long as they're extremely quiet, I don't want Kotetsu waking up…" The nurse smiled and then turned to exit the room. A few minutes later Karina, Keith, Nathan, Ivan, Antonio and Huang entered, all with smiles of relief on their faces. Again, I put my finger to my lips to make sure that they were quiet. Keith came over to us and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You scared us Barnaby, we thought that you'd left us."

"Yeah, Kotetsu called us, and we all got here as soon as possible, how are you feeling?" Karina sat down in Kotetsu's chair. He didn't really need it as he was asleep against my bed.

"I'm fine now; however, I don't know what could have caused me to go into a state like that…any ideas?" Everyone shook their heads and I sighed. Suddenly, the doctor who had been the lead Surgeon of my operation came in.

"I'm just here to check on you, Mr. Brooks, have you felt any pain or dizziness?"

"No. Um Doctor, do you know what could have caused all of this?" I needed answers, and this was the only way to get them.

"Yes and no," Okay, that didn't help in the least. "We think that this was caused by a previous injury…a knock to your chest has caused your heart to weaken."

"So wait. I could die from this?"

"You nearly died yesterday. If it wasn't for your friend, Mr. Kaburagi, you more than likely wouldn't be here today…" It was then that I realised that I owed Kotetsu big time for what he did for me. He had saved my life and now I needed to return the favour…somehow. "Now, that's not the only reason that I came to see you," He turned to my friends. "I'm afraid that I need you all to leave. Mr. Brooks, can you please wake Mr. Kaburagi up, he needs to leave to,"

"Can they come back afterwards?" I knew where this was going. I really wanted to avoid this.

"Of course." He said with a smile. I shook Kotetsu and he jerked awake.

"Kotetsu, I need you to leave the room for an hour or two…go and get us a coffee each?"

"Yeah alright…" And with that, my friends left the room and I was alone with my doctor.

"Now, I have been received information that you have an extremely rare condition, Mr. Brooks, care to elaborate?"

"Yes. Okay, I was born with two sets of reproductive systems…a male's, which is normal…and a female's, which is not so much. I have had many tests run to try and find out why this occurred as it hasn't happened to anyone before…" I blushed as I really hated talking about having a 'woman's entrance'. It felt wrong in so many ways.

"Well, I need to make sure that all is okay 'down there', so can you please remove your pants and spread your legs for me?" I did this without so much as hesitation because I knew it was for my own good.

"Okay, well there's no sign of any abnormality. You seem to be fine 'down there'." I let out a sigh as I put my pants back on and pulled my duvet back over me. Suddenly, a flashback hit me. It was of the fight I had with Jake Martinez, the man who I thought murdered my parents when I was a boy. I remembered that I was charging towards him to try and hit him. However, he was too fast for me and he hit me in the chest instead. I remembered not being able to breathe for a couple of minutes as Jake continued to throw me around. My chest got tight and my lungs began burn from the lack of oxygen, but then Jake hit me again and I was able to breathe again.

"Bunny?" I was snapped back to the now by Kotetsu's voice. He was stood by my bed holding two cups of coffee. "You okay?"

"I remember…I know what has caused my condition…!" I took a coffee form Kotetsu and blew it before taking a sip. "Do you remember when I fought Jake?"

"Yeah, you beat him why?"

"Well, before you showed up, he managed to hit me in the chest and stopped me from breathing for a couple of minutes…that's probably what has weakened my heart!" Kotetsu looked at me and I could see anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this straight after the fight was over?!" He was shouting.

"Because you were injured and I didn't think that it really mattered…!"

"'Didn't matter'? Bunny, I don't care if you have a splinter in your finger, every small injury that you receive matters to me! Don't you get it?! You're not out of the woods, this can still kill you! Don't you even care?!" Kotetsu was crying again, what was up with him? I'd never seen him cry so much. Did he really care for me that much? Kotetsu put his coffee on the bedside table next to mine with a thump. He then grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me close to him, our faces were inches apart. "Baka…I love you!" What happened next was like magic. Our lips locked and I just fell into Kotetsu's arms. He'd let go of my shirt and now had his arms wrapped around me, as if to protect me from the world itself. He moaned in his throat and opened his mouth so that I could insert my tongue. I explored his mouth. I tasted of coffee and it was all warm and moist. My hands came into contact with Kotetsu's hat. I yanked it free from his head and fisted his hair. When the two of us broke the kiss, we looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu…" It was my turn to cry at this point. Kotetsu wiped away the tears from my eyes and I giggled. "I love you too, Kotetsu…"

"I hope we're not interrupting anything, Lovebirds…?" I pushed Kotetsu away as quickly as my arms would allow me. Ivan and Karina were standing there. Shit! Mine and Kotetsu's secret was out!


End file.
